After a well has been drilled and a casing has been cemented in the well, perforations are created to allow communication of fluids between pay zones in the formation and the wellbore. Perforating guns having shaped charges are conveyed into the well on an electric line (e.g., a wireline) or tubing (e.g. production tubing, drill pipe, or coiled tubing). The wireline or tubing conveyance may be directed to a given zone and the perforating gun fired to create perforation tunnels through the well casing. The jet formed by the detonation of the shaped charge may pierce steel casing, cement and a variety of different types of rock that make up the surrounding formation. The shaped charges form perforations or tunnels into the surrounding formation upon detonation. The profile, depth and other characteristics of the perforations are dependent upon a variety of factors.